poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins Sploshy: Splish, Splash, Splosh. I can't wait for our first adventure to the Island of Sodor. Connor Lacey: Yes, I know you're excited, Sploshy. But we need to very careful on this one. Sploshy: Why, Connor? It's near your home, Ireland is it? Connor Lacey: Sure. Norman Price: Why do we need to be careful, Connor? Nothing's going to happen. Connor Lacey: That's what they always say. Now come on, let's get going. ship heads to the Island of Sodor and eventually arrives scene changes to overview of Sodor Gordon: Express coming through! passes Henry then James as they pass through Kellsthorpe Road Station. He then chuffs up a hill then goes down the other side Gordon: Wheeeee! scene then changes to an overview of Knapford and the title pops up: The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins Narrator: A long time ago, on the island of Sodor, there was a little railway known as the North Western. The smallest engine working on the mainline was Edward. He helped with shunting trucks and coaches in the yard for the larger engines. whistles as he reverses Narrator: The biggest engine on the railway was Gordon. He loved pulling the express. But he didn't much care for some of his other jobs. Gordon: A goods train. A goods train. The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it. Edward: Oh, Gordon, it can't be that bad. Gordon: Yes, Edward, it is. I am a very important engine. But thankfully, I won't have to pull goods trains for long. Not after the new engine gets here. Edward: New engine. What new engine? Ah. when he realizes he's still coupled to a line of trucks then is uncoupled and follows Gordon Gordon: Haven't you heard? The Fat Controller is getting another engine. That last one he got, with the wooden brake blocks, was much too small to be really useful. puffs into view James: But I'm not small. and Edward screech to a halt with the trucks behind Gordon bumping into each other. Gordon groans as he stops Trucks: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Gordon: Oooooh. James. James: I might not be as big as you, Gordon, but I'm bigger than Edward. And there's nothing wrong with wooden brake blocks either. Gordon: Unless they catch fire, of course. Can you move on now please, James? You're blocking my way. James puffs forward so that Gordon can pass. James then gives an irritated look James: My brakes don't catch fire. whistles James: They're just as good as yours. scene changes to Connor and his friends walking through Sodor James Jones: Excuse me but why are we on Sodor, Connor? Connor Lacey: Because The Fat Controller has an assignment for us. Lightning McQueen; What is it, Connor? Connor Lacey: You'll see, Lightning. You'll see. Gordon is seen on the line to Gordon's Hill Narrator: Gordon didn't like pulling heavy goods trains. But he especially didn't like pulling them up the big hill on the mainline. trucks hold Gordon back and he notices. He tries to pull them up the hill but then he stops Gordon: Oh. (strains) Oh, I give up. driver and fireman peek out of the cab Gordon's driver: What's he up to now? out and walks up to Gordon's front Come on, Gordon, you're not even trying. Gordon: Ha. I can't do it. Those noisy trucks hold an engine. If they were coaches, now that would be different. Knapford, in the Fat Controller's office, the phone rings. He picks it up The Fat Controller: Hello. he's got the phone the wrong way round and turns it the right way up Ahem. Hello? Narrator: The man in charge of the little railway was Sir Topham Hatt. The Fat Controller: I see. Narrator: But the engines used to call him The Fat Controller. The Fat Controller: I see. Narrator: It was his job to make sure all the trains ran on time. The Fat Controller: Oh, dear. Okay. Goodbye. the phone down Hmmm. in the yard, The Fat Controller approaches Edward The Fat Controller: Hello, Edward. I'm afraid Gordon needs your help. Edward: My help, Sir? Are you sure? The Fat Controller: Yes. He can't get up the hill with his goods trucks, apparently. Edward: (whistles) Alright, Sir. I'm on my way. scene changes to Gordon trying to get up the hill. Edward arrives Edward: Hello, Gordon. I've come to push. Gordon: Huh. No use at all. A small engine like you. Edward: Humph. (He couples up to Gordon's brake van and starts to push) Edward: Oh, please Gordon, try. Gordon: All right, all right. tries going up while Edward pushes Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it. reach the top and Gordon puffs down the other side Gordon: I've done it. I've done it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I knew I could do it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Edward: Not even so much as a "thank you". Humph. Connor Lacey: Hello? Edward: Bust my buffers. Who are you? Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. This is Penny Morris, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas, my niece and nephew, Sarah and James, Bronwyn Jones, my brother, Charlie Jones, Helen Flood, Mike Flood, Mandy Flood, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, Trevor Evans and Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Spud the Scarecrow: Hello, I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Terence, Reg, Finbar, Amelia and Winona. Connor Lacey: And I'm Connor Lacey and this is Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigress, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Hovernyan, Robonyan, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, Mewtwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Alpha 6, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Karone. We are the Irelanders. Edward: gasps I have heard so much about you. You come from Ireland, near Sodor. It is good to finally meet you all. Dusty Crophopper: It sure is. Edward: Wait a minute. Did I heard that one of you is called James? C.Y.T.R.O.: Yes. James Jones: That would be me. Fireman Sam: Why, is there an engine named James? Edward: Yes, Sam. He's a black tender engine with the number 5 and wooden brakes. He's always showing off a lot. Fireman Sam: I see. Edward: Anyway, what brings you and your friends to Sodor, Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, we have recently been told by the Fat Controller that he has an assignment for us. Edward: And what's that? Lightning McQueen: We're not sure yet. But we'll find out when we see him. Edward: Well, if you sure since the Fat Controller is very busy because he's bringing a new engine to help on the North Western Railway. Connor Lacey: Of course we're sure. And really? Edward: Yes, really. I can take you to Knapford if you like. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Edward. Edward: Okay, everyone. Let's go. Edward is back in Knapford Yard shunting some trucks Narrator: Later, Edward and the Irelanders were back in the yard. When they heard a voice they'd never heard before. Male voice: Excuse me. Can you tell me where Knapford is? James: But this is Knapford. Where are you from? Dottie: Do you hear that? Lightning McQueen: I heard it. Male voice: Oh, uh, Brighton on the mainland. Edward: (gasps) The Fat Controller's new engine! Duchess Swan: Let's go and meet him! Male voice: That's where all the best tank engines come from. James: Is it really? Male voice: I'm really happy to be here. I've never been to Sodor before. Edward: (gasps) Narrator: Edward couldn't believe his eyes. Nor could the Irelanders. The Irelanders: Whoa. Narrator: The new engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome and a short stumpy funnel. Male Voice: ...And that's why I've always wanted to come here. I... (notice Edward and The Irelanders staring) Hello? What's the matter? Do I have soot on my face? Edward: No. It's just... well... You're not a big engine. Tank engine: Yes, I am. James: (laughs) No you're not. Tank engine: Well, I was big enough to do my own work on the mainland. away Edward: Wait. Wait. All I meant was you're not as big as I am. Norman Price: He didn't mean to be offensive. Spud the Screcrow: We thought you would be bigger like a tender engine. Tank engine: I might not be as big as him. But I'm very hard working. whistles as he arrives Tank engine: (gasps) Gordon: (chuckles) And who are you? Tank engine: I'm Thomas. Edward: The new engine. Gordon: Oh dear. The Fat Controller must have made a terrible mistake. I think he was expecting someone Really Useful. Thomas: I am really useful. Gordon: Ha. For fetching coaches, perhaps. Oh well. If you stick around long enough, you might be lucky enough to see me pulling the express. (whistles) That will a fine sight for you. puffed away with Thomas scowling Edward: (sighs) Sorry about Gordon, Thomas. I'm afraid he's often like that. I'm Edward, by the way. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. This is Penny Morris, Elvis Cridlington, Station Officer Steele, Tom Thomas, my niece and nephew, Sarah and James, Bronwyn Jones, my brother, Charlie Jones, Helen Flood, Mike Flood, Mandy Flood, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, Trevor Evans and Chief Fire Officer Boyce. Spud the Scarecrow: Hello, I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Terence, Reg, Finbar, Amelia and Winona. Connor Lacey: And I'm Connor Lacey and this is Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Perceptor, Optimus Primal, The Dinobots, Predaking, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigress, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Hovernyan, Robonyan, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Alpha 6, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Karone. We are the Irelanders. James: And I'm James. James Jones: My name is James as well. James: What? You have the same name as me? James Jones: Yes. Thomas: The Irelanders on the Island of Sodor?! Oh! My friends on the mainland would be so jealous! I have heard so much about you. Fireman Sam: Me and my friends' hometown, Pontypandy is in Wales which is on the mainland. Connor Lacey: Yes. That's where Fireman Sam and his friends are from. I come from Ireland which is near the mainland as well. Thomas: Really?! Wow! The Fat Controller: Hello, hello, hello. James: And here comes the Fat... Edward: Er, Sir Topham Hatt. The Fat Controller: (laughs) Oh. You must be Thomas, my new tank engine. Welcome to Sodor. I am Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas: Pleased to meet you. a awkward moment The Fat Controller: (clears throat) Edward: whispering Sir. You're supposed to call him sir. Thomas: Oh. Pleased to meet you, sir. The Fat Controller: I'm very pleased to meet you too. Connor Lacey: We're here for our assignment, Sir. The Fat Controller: Ah, you must be the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: Yes, that's us. The Fat Controller: I'm pleased to meet you. Especially you Connor Lacey. (shake hands with Connor) Connor Lacey: So are we. Now what's our assignment? The Fat Controller: Oh, your assignment is to help Thomas learn how to be Really Useful. Fireman Sam: Absolutely, Sir, we can do that. No problem. Station Officer Steele: I'II make sure it goes well, Sir Topham. The Fat Controller: Excellent. I've heard of your adventures and how you got framed. I'm sorry for your father's death. Connor Lacey: It's okay. The Fat Controller: But I'm curious. How do you become leader of your team when you're just a young teenager? Connor Lacey: Well, I was only this age when I first started the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I was wondering the same thing when he first came to Pontypandy. The Fat Controller: I see. (to Thomas) Now, as you can see, I'm a very busy man and this is a very busy railway, so I expect you to make yourself Really Useful right away. Edward will show you what to do. The Irelanders will help you as well. turns to leave but tripped The Fat Controller: Oh. Yes. Really Useful. Carry on. This way, lads. Oh. walks away James, Thomas and the Irelanders laugh Edward, James, Thomas and the Irelanders: (laughs) Melody: Oh, he is funny. scene then changes to Thomas reversing as Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins version) begins playing in the background scene then cuts to coal falling into Thomas' bunker but it makes him cough scene then cuts to Thomas behind Gordon, who groans and rolls his eyes scene then cuts to Thomas and Edward puffing together but Thomas bumps into Edward Thomas: Oops. Sorry. Sparky: Watch out for those trucks, Thomas! reverses but bumps into a line of trucks Thomas: groans Auriana: This is gonna be a lot harder than we thought. brings the express coaches to Gordon who look away when Thomas puff up, looking at the junction until James whistles behind him and he needs to move out of the way Gordon: Oh, that's very useful, isn't it? Having another small engine to get in the way. Melody: He's still learning, Gordon. Edward: She's right. We're just showing him what to do. pulls away and Thomas keeps moving but passes a red signal Edward: Thomas! Thomas: Uh, oh! put on his brakes and stops just as Henry passes. Thomas looks back Gordon, who is glaring, and chuckles nervously as James laugh at him Thomas: (chuckles nervously) James: (laughs at Thomas) Station Officer Steele: (groans and shook his head) Fireman Sam: Sounds like someone else we know who's always getting into mishaps. looking at Elvis Elvis Cridlington: I can't help it, Sam. He's learning and I already know how to be a fireman and I still cause accidents unintentionally. Penny Morris: And we don't mind that, Elvis. Thomas is seen shunting some trucks but bumps into something and the heroes cringe Thomas: Oh! (groans) he's seen in Knapford Station with people waving and smiling at him. Thomas smiles back but then James' whistle is heard James: Get out of the way! reverses in a panic as James pulls in Thomas is sat under the coal hopper when he spots Gordon, who's resting on a siding. Edward and the heroes are with him Thomas: (giggles) Watch this! and the heroes watch as Thomas puffs up to Gordon. The song comes to a close as Thomas whistles loudly, making Gordon wake up startled Gordon: Oh! Thomas: Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me? (laughs) Hee-hee-hee. and the heroes also laugh as they and Thomas puff away. Gordon groans as dark clouds start to fill the sky. That night Narrator: That evening, Thomas was the smallest engine at Tidmouth Sheds. Connor Lacey: Well, this is a fine place to spend the night. Narrator: But he was glad that his new friends Edward and the Irelanders were there too. Thomas: (sighs) I like being on Sodor, Edward. I just can't wait until I get to pull trains. Gordon: Hmm. Edward: You better learn how to shunt trucks and coaches first, Thomas. Thomas: Oh. I'II soon get the hang of shunting Edward, but I want to see the world. Gordon: (groans) Connor Lacey: I'm a world-traveler myself. Robonyan: That's right. Thomas: You are? Connor Lacey: Yes, I am. brings out the scrapbook and shows him some of the photos Thomas: Wow. Are those have your adventures? Connor Lacey: Yes. All the way from Modesto, California all the way to LA. Thomas: Who's that boy with that yellow creature? Connor Lacey: Oh, that's Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon partner, Pikachu. Thomas: What's Pokemon? Connor Lacey: A Pokémon is a creature with special abilities. There are Electric Types, Rock Types, Water Types, Fire Types, Grass Types and Ghost Types. Thomas: I see. What's next? page changes to a photo of the Monsters vs. Aliens Thomas: Whoa. Who is the giant girl, the big bug, that blob with an eye and that fish thing? Connor Lacey: That's Susan Murphy, also known as Ginormica, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link and Insect-O-Saurus. Thomas: But I thought that there's no such thing as monsters. Connor Lacey: Maybe not in this world, but in the Monsters vs. Aliens world there is. turns the page to a photo of the Power Rangers Thomas: Who are those heroes with those amazing supersuits and helmets? Connor Lacey: Those are the Power Rangers. Sheriff: We met these here kids long after we met Connor. Thomas: You must have lots of adventures, Connor. Connor Lacey: Yes. I have. Thomas: I also heard that Linda Ryan framed your mom for your father's death. I'm sorry about that. Connor Lacey: It's okay. Thomas: You're so lucky, Connor. I wish I can have adventures. Fireman Sam: All in good time, Thomas. All in good time. Fillmore: You need to learn how to work on the railway first, man. Thomas: I know, Fillmore but after that, I'II get to see the world. Gordon: (groans) arrives and went on the turntable Henry: (whimpers) Faster, faster, faster. Oh. Turn, turn, turn. Trevor Evans: Who's that big green engine, Edward? Edward: That, Trevor Evans, is Henry. He's a very kind engine but he's a bit of a worrier. rumbles and a drop of rain lands on Henry Henry: Oh. Edward: And he doesn't like rain. reverses into a berth beside Thomas, looks at him, chuckles nervously, then reverse further in as it starts to rain Edward: Once, an engine attached to a long train, was afraid of a few drops of rain. CGI flashback of "The Sad Story of Henry" begins playing as a drop of rain lands on Henry Henry: Ah. looks up then spots a tunnel ahead. He then rushes inside Edward: He rushed into a tunnel and squeak through his funnel and never came out again. Henry: Oh. Edward: (laughs) His driver and fireman argued with him but he wouldn't budge. "The rain will spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes" he said. scene then changes to the flashback again as Henry's passengers are shown arguing with Henry Edward: So, the passengers all got out and argued with him too. But he wouldn't move, even after the rain had stopped. So The Fat Controller told the guard to get a rope and... The Fat Controller: 1. 2. 3. Pull! Edward: Everyone pulled..... The Fat Controller: Come on! Put your backs into it! Edward: Except for the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller: My doctor has forbidden me to pull! Edward: So they tried to push the engine from behind. passengers pushed Henry but [[Category:DavidBrennan99] Category:Connor Lacey